DELAY Effects
The Fender Mustang amps and Fender Fuse software offer 9 on-board DELAY effects "pedals". To fully utilitize those effects that have stereo features, users of Mustang amp models that have a single speaker (I/II/III) must use the LINE OUT. See Built-In Effects, for high level description of each type of effect. Delay Effects Demo Video Common DELAY Settings *Level - Adjusts the effect output sound level. *Delay Time- Adjusts the time interval between the delayed repeats. Remember that the TAP button can always be used to key in delay times by feel. *Feedback - Determines the amount of delayed and filtered signal that is routed back to the input of the Tape Delay. The levels of the original signal and its taps (echo repeats) tend to accumulate, and may cause distortion. (0% = no echo; 100% = infinite echo) *Bright - Adjusts the amount of high frequencies that are removed each time the delay is repeated. (0% = each subsequent repeat darker; 100% to allow the high frequencies to repeat). Use this control to simulate the high-frequency absorption of acoustically dull rooms or analog echo units. Note that because this control removes highs from the signal, that it will also affect the number of delayed repeats. Mono *Settings: **Level, Delay Time, Feedback & Bright – See Common DELAY Settings **Attenuatin - Changes the force of the effect (100% = most force of effect; 0% = more clarity of phrasing) Mono Echo *Settings **Level, Delay Time & Feedback – See Common DELAY Settings **Frequency – Controls which frequencies are effected (0% = low frequencies; 100% = high frequencies) **Resonance – Controls brightness of echo (100% = brightest) **In Level – Adjusts the level of the initial and subsequent echoes Stereo Echo *See Mono Echo *Stereo effect utilization requires LINE OUT or multi-speaker Mustang amp combo (IV/V) Multitap *Level, Delay Time & Bright – See Common DELAY Settings *Mode – Delay Time multiples **1-2: Initial arrives at Delay Time & 2nd delay arrives at (Delay Time x 2) **2-3: 1st delay arrives at (Delay Time x 2), 2nd delay arrives at (Delay Time x 3) **1-2-3: Combination of above Ping Pong *A stereo delay that repeats alternately in the right and left channel *Stereo effect utilization requires LINE OUT or multi-speaker Mustang amp combo (IV/V) *Settings: **Level, Delay Time, Feedback & Bright – See Common DELAY Settings Ducking *Ducking is a delay where the tail of the delay comes when you stop playing. Particularly useful when playing alongside vocals *Settings: **Level, Delay Time & Feedback – See Common DELAY Settings **Release – Duration of delay, after falling back below the threshold **Threshold – Sound level where the delay dis/engages Reverse *Emulates old studio trick of an echo/delay being played backwards, recorded on a separate track and then played forwards *Settings: **Level, Delay Time, Feedback & Tone – See Common DELAY Settings **Reverse Feedback – Typical feedback definition; reverses entire phrase Tape *Tape Delay simulates the warm sound of vintage tape echo machines *Settings: **Level, Delay Time, Feedback & Bright - See Common DELAY Settings **Flutter – Simulate the speed irregularities of the tape transports used in analog tape delay units (0% = min. flutter; 100% = max. flutter) **Stereo - ??? ***Stereo effect utilization requires LINE OUT or multi-speaker Mustang amp combo (IV/V) Stereo Tape *See Tape *Stereo effect utilization requires LINE OUT or multi-speaker Mustang amp combo (IV/V)